wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Scrolls
Scrolls are the main literature of Pyrrhia, written and read by almost all of the dragon tribes. They are printed with ink on an unknown variant of paper, likely vellum, as heavily hinted by Starflight in The Dark Secret. Sticks of graphite are also used to write, as seen in Darkstalker. Tribes MudWings - In The Dark Secret, Pheasant said she was reading about the Prophecy, hinting that MudWings sometimes read scrolls; this is also shown in Moon Rising when Sora is reading in the library. In The Brightest Night, Queen Moorhen mentions how she has read Queen Coral's scrolls before, giving more evidence of literacy in MudWings. SandWings - Queen Thorn of the Outclaws has been shown writing Wanted posters, and these are likely scrolls or made from the same material as scrolls since it seems the only papers are scrolls. Also, Smolder intercepts messages written on scrolls, and it can be assumed that most SandWings read scrolls. In The Brightest Night, they[who?] also went into a letter room where there were scrolls. SkyWings - Peril lied to Scarlet about reading about the Champion's Shield in a scroll, and Queen Scarlet replied, saying "with claws that burn through paper right when you touch it," which reveals that SkyWings read scrolls and that the SkyWing queen knew Osprey had told her about it. They also use scrolls for messaging. SeaWings - The SeaWings read scrolls, most of them written by Queen Coral. Some of her work includes The Missing Princess, The Tragedy of Orca, The Claws of Murder, A Tail of Blood, and many other stories, all of which are taught in SeaWing schools. The scrolls are written with a mixture of squid ink and a little whale blood, created by Whirlpool, to make the words permanent. RainWings - RainWings didn't read scrolls and never knew about them or the rest of Pyrrhia until Glory claimed the throne. In The Dark Secret, Sunny was teaching a dragonet class how to read, and in Winter Turning, Kinkajou went to a nearby school to get some paper and a blank scroll for Moonwatcher to draw and record her visions on, Later using King Darkstalker's talisman to transform him into King Darkstalker/Peacemaker. IceWings - Winter explains in Winter Turning that his mother made him memorize stories of dragons attempting the Diamond Trial, revealing that IceWings can read. He also mentions IceWing sagas that "told the history of the world." NightWings - The NightWings read scrolls and wrote many of them, and both Starflight and Mastermind have always been fascinated by them. There used to be a large library in both the Night Kingdom and the Lost City of Night . List of Known Scrolls The Tragedy of Orca - Coral's first scroll about her daughter, Orca, and the tragedy of her death. The Missing Princess - An adventure scroll inspired by the disappearance of Princess Tsunami's egg. Claws of Murder - A murder mystery by Coral. A Tail of Blood - Another murder mystery by Coral. Tales of the NightWings - A scroll with lots of stories about the NightWings' greatness. A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia - The guide of the Pyrrhian dragon tribes including drawings, descriptions, and basic information. A Longitudinal Study of Peculiar Scavenger Behaviour - A scroll about Scavenger (human) life on Pyrrhia. Dangers of the Rainforest - A scroll about the dangerous animals and obstacles of the Rainforest Kingdom. A Natural History of Unnatural Dragon Abilities - A scroll mentioned by Starflight about strange abilities of dragons. Where are the Dragonets of Destiny - A scroll listing theories about who and where the Dragonets of Destiny were. War of SandWing Succession - A scroll about the SandWing war. The Animus Histories - A scroll read by Moonwatcher about animus dragons and their enchanted objects. The Royal Lineage of SeaWings, from the Scorching to Present - A scroll about the SeaWing Royal Lineage Journeys in the Ice Kingdom - A scroll about the Ice Kingdom. Geography of Pyrrhia - A scroll owned by Darkstalker. Ancient Wars of Pyrrhia - A scroll owned by Darkstalker about old Pyrrhian wars. The NightWing uses his magic to make the book talk like Truthfinder. Ten Little Scavengers (Recipes Included!) - A scroll owned by Darkstalker, most likely a book for younger readers. Goodnight, Moons - A scroll owned by Darkstalker (based on the real-life lullaby story, Goodnight Moon by Margaret Wise Brown) Myths of the Lost Continent - A scroll owned by Darkstalker about the fairy tale of The Lost Continent, which is now revealed not a fairy tale but an actual place. Legend of the Hive - A scroll about the first dragons that arrived at Pantala to escape from Pyrrhia. Darkstalker's Scroll - A scroll with Darkstalker's animus powers enchanted into it, it is currently destroyed. The Sluglike Qualities of MudWings - A scroll Clay mentions he wanted to burn. It is unknown if this scroll is real or a joke. Mentioned Scrolls * In The Hidden Kingdom, Glory mentions a scroll about a blind dragon that dated back before the Scorching. * Glory also mentions a scroll about electric eels in The Lost Heir. * Coral tells Tsunami when she drops by that she just finished reading a scroll with Anemone about how she chose Gill for her husband in The Lost Heir. * In The Dark Secret, Starflight reads a scroll about two NightWing authors debating whether to kill all the RainWings or enslave them. * Turtle mentions at the beginning of Talons of Power scrolls about Indigo and an insignificant SeaWing gardener named Droplet, who'd discovered a secret invasion of MudWings and fought them all off before they found the hidden palaces. It is unknown if Droplet was a real dragon. * In Darkness of Dragons, an old RainWing scroll in the library of Possibility is mentioned. It is likely it contained valuable information since Moonwatcher "jumped up and down and screamed in excitement" when she saw it. * In Darkness of Dragons, Moonwatcher mentions a scroll about Clearsight that her friend, Listener, wrote about her. Trivia * In Pantala, scrolls are never mentioned, and books are instead the main form of literature. *In the Lost Heir (Graphic Novel) one of the Panels shows 'The Missing Princess' but written diffrently with dots in some of the letters, this is shows an example of dragon letters References Category:All Tribe History